


Мертвый блеск древних сокровищ

by MagnusKervalen



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё, что у него осталось - это воспоминание о мертвом блеске древних сокровищ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Предательство

**Author's Note:**

> Мой выбор пал на царство гномов потому, что его атмосфера (по моему мнению) особенно располагает ко всяческим... излишествам. Гномы у меня не толкиеновские, а свои собственные - именно такой я представляю эту расу.

Маэглин без сна лежал на ложе, которое напоминало ему гробницу какого-то древнего царя: резные столбцы, низкий полог, тяжелый, жесткий от густого золотого шитья, великолепное изголовье, украшенное барельефом: гномьи воины, застыв в неестественных эффектных позах, вздымают в руках секиры, атакуя таких же застылых врагов. Юноша почти физически ощущал тяжесть гор, вздымавшихся над ним; странно было осознавать ему, что он находится неизмеримо глубоко под землей, куда не проникают даже те слабые лучи солнца, которые пронизывали Нан-Эльмот ясными летними днями. Он, Маэглин Ломион, Сын Сумерек, привыкший к жаркой тьме кузницы своего отца и к вечному полумраку леса, вдруг испугался темноты. Он не желал признаться даже самому себе – он был горд, сын нолдорской принцессы, - но эта громада гор, этот непроницаемый мрак подземелий и пещер, озаряемый кровавым светом факелов, в котором все предметы казались магическими артефактами, сами обитатели подгорного царства – надменные, коварные, скрытные – пугали его. Маэглин не понимал, отчего всё вокруг вызывало у него неприязнь и отчуждение, но он ощущал всем своим существом, что горы не принимают чужака так же, как и он сам не принимал их, и даже мрак, обступавший его, душил, будто бы желая избавиться от незваного гостя.

Конечно, гномы радушно встретили его, сына великого кузнеца Эола; они низко кланялись, называя его «молодым господином», прижимали руки к груди, улыбались приторными улыбками; они подносили ему лучшие яства, без устали подливали вина – странного на вкус, очень сладкого, пряного… Царь усадил Маэглина подле себя и беседовал с ним, и эльфийская речь в его устах звучала по-варварски резко; а после он сказал Эолу что-то на гномьем, и улыбка чуть тронула сурово сжатые губы Темного Эльфа – Маэглин понял, что отец гордится им. Возможно, юноша выпил слишком много гномьего вина; возможно, с детства он не был избалован вниманием – но как бы то ни было, в тот момент Маэглин почувствовал, как приятное тепло разливается по его телу, и почудилось ему, что в черных глазах отца, тусклых, как полумрак Нан-Эльмота, на миг промелькнула любовь к сыну.

Вот почему сон не шел к нему теперь; вот почему трепет охватывал юношу, и снова и снова он вспоминал мимолетный взгляд отца, так непохожий на тот отстраненно-угрюмый взгляд, которым Эол смотрел на своего сына все эти годы. Мгновение было слишком коротким, чтобы Маэглин мог убедиться, что не ошибся, что блеск, вспыхнувший в глазах Темного Эльфа, был именно отцовской любовью; в следующий же миг Эол отвернулся, чтобы ответить на вопрос одного из царедворцев, и зазвучала резкая, каркающая гномья речь, что так подходила низкому голосу Эола. Маэглин не понимал, о чем они говорят, грубые звуки гномьего языка резали слух, как резала слух и прихотливая, богато орнаментированная музыка, не смолкавшая ни на мгновение… Но юноша видел, что отец доволен, ибо угрюмое лицо его просветлело, а плечи – расправились; Эол, казалось, был увлечен беседой с гномами, и говорил он много и охотно, что было так непохоже на его обычные отрывистые фразы, что он бросал Маэглину или слугам. Горько стало юноше, когда он понял, что не в родном доме в Нан-Эльмоте, не с женой и сыном, а лишь здесь, среди чуждого эльфам народа, его отец чувствует себя счастливым; вспыхнувшая было радость исчезла, и Маэглин отвел взгляд от отца, принявшись бездумно осматривать пиршественный зал. После скудной, суровой обстановки дома, в котором юноша родился и вырос, гномье царство показалось ему ослепительно роскошным – именно роскошным, а не прекрасным: великолепие гномьих палат угнетало, заставляло чувствовать себя ничтожным пред древними сокровищами обитателей этих пещер, помпезность и чрезмерность царила повсюду… Казалось, всё, что ни делали подгорные мастера, было направлено на то, чтобы покичиться своим богатством: если уж кубок, то золотой и массивный, если уж кресло – то инкрустированное самоцветами, если уж драпировка – то расшитая золотом… Гномьи вельможи соперничали друг с другом количеством драгоценностей, украшавших их одежды, количеством перстней, запястий и подвесок, размерами оплечий и венцов. Они восседали за столом, ломившимся от яств, и сверкали с головы до пят самоцветами, переливались атласом и шелком, благоухали притираниями, от густого запаха которых у Маэглина кружилась голова. Они почтительно улыбались и кивали Маэглину, по-видимому, перенося на него то уважение, что они испытывали к его отцу; их черные и карие глаза масляно блестели в отсветах факелов, и блестели завитые и напомаженные бороды, перевитые золотыми цепочками… Маэглина удивило, что среди пирующих нет женщин, на что царь, снисходительно усмехнувшись, ответил: «Благородным женщинам не место на мужском собрании». Вскоре юноша понял, что имел в виду гном: появились танцовщицы, одетые так откровенно, что Маэглин поспешно опустил взгляд, смущенный их чувственным танцем… Гномы прихлопывали в такт музыке и восклицали что-то, по-видимому, одобряя их мастерство, и Эол улыбался вместе с ними, все чаще подставляя мальчику-виночерпию свой кубок. В кровавых отблесках факелов лицо отца показалось Маэглину чужим, каким-то хищным и застывшим, как боевая маска гномов.

Наконец музыка смолкла, и явственнее загудела гномья речь; на середину зала вышел молодой гном – у него еще не было ни бороды, ни усов, лишь темный пушок над губой, и Маэглин решил, что гном, должно быть, его ровесник – и, приняв картинную позу, запел. Его голос был удивительно высоким, надрывным, будто плачущим; Маэглин никак не мог уловить мелодию, потому что она вилась в свободной импровизации, расцвеченная многочисленными украшениями, стремясь к вершине, но постоянно возвращаясь к начальной попевке – будто птица со сломанным крылом, что силится взлететь… Наконец мелодия достигла кульминации, и голос певца задрожал и закружился на немыслимой высоте, на грани слышимости; тогда гномы разразились восторженными возгласами, застучали кубками и принялись бросать певцу золотые монеты. А тот стоял, захваченный собственной песней, и постепенно спускался обратно, к начальным нескольким нотам; разлившись в сложной каденции, он долго тянул последний звук и, смолкнув, некоторое время стоял, тяжело дыша и облизывая губы – Маэглин видел, как блестят капельки пота на его висках.

Медленно певец подошел к царю и опустился перед ним на колени, облобызав полу его одежд; а царь стянул с пальца один из перстней и вложил его в руку молодому гному. Тогда Эол сказал ему что-то, царь благодушно улыбнулся и наклонил голову; взглянув на отца, Маэглин с удивлением увидел, как тот, вынув крупный, размером с голубиное яйцо, бриллиант, протянул его певцу. Горькая обида с новой силой нахлынула на Маэглина – он не понимал, как отец мог отдать такое сокровище какому-то безымянному гному, который всего лишь спел на пиру; юноше показалось, что этот лживый, коварный, лицемерный народ для Эола дороже собственного сына… Он резко поднялся из-за стола и, коротко извинившись, отправился в свою комнату.

Маэглин знал, что этот его поступок вызовет гнев отца, но все сильней растравливал в себе обиду, чтобы не вспоминать о той наивной радости, что на миг осветила его сердце; столь короткой, столь неуловимой и сладкой она была, что Маэглин не мог забыть, вновь и вновь возвращаясь мыслью к тому мгновению, когда отец взглянул на него по-другому… И тем горше было ему вспоминать, как уже в следующий же миг Эол отвернулся от него так же равнодушно, как и прежде.

Шелковые простыни удушливо пахли благовониями; Маэглину казалось, что этот запах уже въелся в его кожу, и он никогда от него не избавится. Гнусавые наигрыши дудука слышались даже здесь, они кружились по одним и тем же пяти нотам, поддерживаемые глухими ударами барабанов, и юноша подумал, что еще немного - и он сойдет с ума от этой однообразной, завораживающей музыки. В нем все еще звучала надрывная песня молодого гнома - Маэглин не мог восстановить ее в памяти полностью, уж слишком сложна была отягощенная украшениями мелодия, но однообразная начальная попевка, жалобная, плачущая, - снова и снова вспоминалась ему.

Наконец, не в силах уснуть, Маэглин поднялся с ложа, оделся и вышел из комнаты, оказавшись в полутемном коридоре, низком, как и все переходы в подгорном царстве. Юноше отчаянно хотелось вырваться отсюда, из душащих лап тьмы, вдохнуть свежий запах ночи, а не спертый воздух подземелий, увидеть свет луны, а не изменчивые отблески факелов... Маэглин пошел по коридору по направлению к комнате отца, еще сам толком не зная, что собирается сделать; он прекрасно понимал, что Эол не изменит своих планов и не покинет гномье царство раньше срока, даже если бы Маэглин и попросил его. Но Маэглин никогда бы не унизился до просьбы...

Приблизившись к двери и уже приоткрыв ее, юноша услышал, что отец говорит с кем-то, и было в его голосе нечто странное, что насторожило Маэглина; прислушавшись, он понял - Эол говорил тихо, мягко и непривычно ласково... Это так не шло его рокочущему голосу. Маэглин отступил от двери, почувствовав, что ему не следует входить; но что-то заставило его остаться на пороге, вслушиваясь в речь отца. Тот говорил приглушенно, так, что Маэглин не разобрал бы слов, даже если бы Эол говорил не на гномьем, а на синдарине; ему отвечал другой, более нежный и молодой голос, в котором Маэглин без труда узнал голос юноши-певца. Это отчего-то встревожило Маэглина; он прошел дальше, к окну, забранному частой ажурной решеткой, что выходило из опочивальни Эола в коридор, и осторожно заглянул в комнату.

Его отец сидел в низком, заваленном подушками резном кресле, расслабленно опираясь на подлокотники; одной рукой он удерживал у себя на коленях юного гнома, который пытался встать - или делал вид, что пытается. Одежды певца сползли с его плеч, и Маэглин видел, как рука отца лениво ласкает смуглую спину юноши. Вот Эол взял гнома за подбородок и, притянув к себе, впился в его губы требовательным поцелуем, а его пальцы оставили на золотистой в свете свечи коже певца светлые полосы, которые постепенно краснели. Спина юноши на миг напряглась, но вскоре он уже отвечал на поцелуй, и, когда Эол наконец отстранился, гном, покраснев, стыдливо прошептал что-то и вновь потянулся за поцелуем...

Маэглин застыл у решетки, понимая, что видит то, что не предназначено для его глаз - то, что ему вообще не следовало видеть... Но он не ощущал ни ужаса, ни отвращения - все его чувства будто умерли: Маэглин просто стоял и смотрел, как его отец целует темный пушок над верхней губой гнома, прикусывает его нижнюю губу, алую, пухлую; как покрывает поцелуями шею юноши, стягивая с него одежду, сжимает его бедра, и тот тихонько постанывает, запрокинув голову и выгибаясь под ласками эльфа... В перерывах между поцелуями Эол что-то прошептал гному - теперь его голос был хриплым, грубым от неприкрытой похоти - но тот покачал головой и даже попытался оттолкнуть эльфа от себя - правда, вяло, как-то притворно. Тогда Эол резко схватил его за курчавые волосы и заставил гнома встать на колени - одежда певца при этом соскользнула к его ногам, и смуглое тело гнома оказалось полностью обнаженным. Эол вновь повторил приказ, уже нетерпеливо, властно, даже - со злостью, и молодой гном покорно приблизил губы к его паху...

Маэглин вздрогнул, будто наконец вырвался из оцепенения, и отпрянул от окна; с колотящимся сердцем он кинулся прочь от этой комнаты, отчаянно желая скрыться во тьме, раствориться в ней, не думать, не вспоминать... Боль и обида, что прежде будто бы исчезли, внезапно обрушились на него, оглушив и ослепив. Маэглин брел по переходам, не разбирая пути, желая уйти как можно дальше от собственного стыда и отвращения, и слезы подступали к его горлу вместе с тошнотой. В какой-то момент ноги его подкосились, и Маэглин у рухнул у стены, обхватив себя руками; хотелось плакать - плакать от злости - но он был слишком горд для этого, и потому глотал слезы, до крови закусив губу. "Ненавижу", - снова и снова повторял Маэглин, - "Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу..."; и понимание того, что он лжет самому себе, терзало его всё больнее.


	2. Царская милость

Маэглин проснулся от того, что кто-то пристально смотрел ему в лицо, склонившись над ним так, что запах благовоний, исходивший от почти невидимого в темноте комнаты мужчины, залеплял ноздри юноши, мешая дышать. Эльф сел в постели, молниеносно выхватив из-под подушки кинжал, но незваный гость лишь тихо рассмеялся и склонился еще ниже, не обращая внимания на клинок, приставленный к его горлу.

\- Сыну Темного Эльфа Эола нечего страшиться в подгорном царстве, - произнес он с сильным гномьим акцентом, - Нечего страшиться, кроме себя самого.

Маэглин нехотя убрал кинжал. Он пытался вспомнить, как вновь оказался в своей опочивальне после того, как блуждал по пещерам и переходам царства гномов, почему он уснул в одежде, которая остро пахла кровью, и что за предмет он сжимает в руке так крепко, что его грани глубоко впиваются в кожу…

Рядом с ложем зажглась свеча, и Маэглин увидел, что его таинственный посетитель – не кто иной, как сам царь гномов; он сидел на постели, разглядывая юношу своими темно-карими, глубокими, блестящими глазами, и улыбался своей обычной снисходительной улыбкой. Маэглин задумался, как спросить гнома о том, что он делает в его спальне и при этом не оскорбить его, но царь не дал ему произнести ни слова, успокаивающе коснувшись пальцами сжатой в кулак руки юноши.

\- Я здесь для того, чтобы узнать, - сказал он и ненадолго задумался, по-видимому, переводя в уме свою мысль на эльфийский, - какова причина того, что ты пожелал убить моего певца?

У Маэглина сбилось дыхание; опустив взгляд, он взглянул на свою одежду, покрытую побуревшими пятнами крови, и медленно разжал правую руку: на его ладони лежал бриллиант – тот самый, что Эол подарил певцу. Воспоминание о минувшей ночи вспыхнуло в нем, заставив сердце остановиться: хрупкая фигурка молодого гнома, распростертая на полу, его кудри, пропитанные кровью, проломленный череп, разорванные шелка одежд, под которыми на коже проступали кровоподтеки… и он сам, Маэглин, снова и снова пинающий уже бездыханное тело.

\- Что… теперь будет со мной? – севшим голосом спросил Маэглин. Странно – он не испытывал страха или раскаяния; напротив, воспоминание об убийстве певца одарило его чувством глубокого удовлетворения, будто он проделал трудную, но хорошую работу, которой может гордиться…

Полные губы царя растянулись в улыбке, значение которой Маэглин не мог определить.

\- Мастерство моего певца дарило нам радость. Меня печалит его смерть. Но я не стану судить и наказывать тебя, о сын моего друга, если ты ответишь мне со всей откровенностью: за что ты мстил ему?

\- Мною двигала не месть, - ответил Маэглин тот час же, - Я посчитал, что бриллиант моего отца должен остаться в нашей семье. Что он – слишком щедрая награда за всего лишь песню.

Гном склонил голову к плечу, напомнив юноше хищную птицу, и искоса взглянул на него так, будто видел все его помыслы.

\- Ты лжешь, сын Эола. – протянул он, по-прежнему улыбаясь, - Не за бриллиант убил ты мальчика. Ты убил его за сердце твоего отца, что – как ты думал – принадлежало певцу. Но ты ошибся, мой юный эльф, – сердце Эола Темного Эльфа что этот камень: оно может сверкать и искриться в ласке света, но не дарит тепла; ибо блеск его – это мертвый блеск древних сокровищ, что околдовывает разум сынов Махала. – царь поднял с пола бриллиант, выроненный Маэглином, и вновь вложил драгоценность в руку юноши, сжав ее в своих горячих руках. – И я вижу, что и тебя прельстил этот холодный блеск – прельстил настолько, что ты, подобно влюбленному гномьему мужу, без промедления расправился с соперником.

\- Твоя речь темна, - резко ответил Маэглин, вырывая свою руку из когтистых пальцев царя, - Мне не понять цветистых речей гномов. – эльф был потрясен словами царя; его душа тот час же облеклась в броню, что была крепче, чем доспех из галворна, как это бывало всегда, когда что-то глубоко ранило Маэглина – и теперь он будто бы наблюдал со стороны за своей беседой с гномом, оставаясь внешне холодным и равнодушным.

\- Напрасно ты силишься обмануть самого себя, о юноша, - все так же спокойно, с несвойственной синдарину интонацией, сказал царь, - Напрасно твой отец ищет твое отражение в гномьих отроках. Что, если я помогу вам объясниться? Быть может, я расскажу Эолу о том, чего страстно желает сердце его прекрасного сына?

Маэглин поднялся с постели.

\- Если ты сделаешь это, о царь, мой клинок отыщет тебя в самой черной тьме самой глубокой пещеры твоего царства. – произнес он ровным, бесцветным голосом.

\- Меня удивляет твой гнев, сын Эола, - отозвался гном, - Мои слова оскорбляют тебя? Поверь, я искренне предложил тебе свою помощь. Но ответь мне, о гордый эльф, что получу я взамен, если не открою Темному Эльфу твою тайну?

\- Так вот чего ты добивался, - презрительно процедил Маэглин сквозь зубы, - Угрозами желал ты завладеть бриллиантом моего отца. Что ж, бери его – я эльф, а не гном: меня не терзает алчность, и драгоценности не заменяют мне свет луны.

Царь благосклонно склонил голову.

\- Я приму твой дар, сын Эола, - ответил он, - Но в моих сокровищницах не счесть драгоценностей, которым не чета твой камень. Неисчислимы богатства подгорного царства, и еще больше хранят в себе мои горы. Не делай мне бесчестья, откупаясь столь малой ценой.

\- Чего же ты хочешь? – холодно спросил Маэглин.

Царь вновь взял его руки в свои; глядя на юношу снизу вверх – так, что свет свечи резко очертил хищные черты лица гнома – он произнес так же завораживающе-певуче, нисколько не изменив интонацию:

\- Твоя красота пленила меня, юный эльф. Взгляд твоих лучистых глаз ранил мое сердце. О юноша, стань моим, и я подарю тебе все сокровища гор; всё золото и самоцветы, что с незапамятных времен хранятся в сокровищницах моего народа, я сложу к твоим ногам, и знатнейшие из гномов будут склоняться пред тобой до земли, если я прикажу. Будь моим – и станешь ты жить в довольстве и неге, ибо я буду беречь тебя подобно самой прекрасной драгоценности из всех, что я владею. Будь моим – и станешь ты величайшим из кузнецов Арды, ибо все тайны мастерства откроют тебе мои подданные. Твоя кожа бела, как скатный жемчуг, а волосы – чернее гагата; губы твои ярче рубинов и глаза лучисты, как черные бриллианты, что приносят своему обладателю счастье. Подари же мне счастье, о юноша, - и ты узнаешь, сколь велика будет твоя награда.

\- Слова твои сладки, как мед, - сказал Маэглин, - Но помыслы твои полны яда. Не думал я, что нет чести у царя гномов.


	3. Ничего, кроме ненависти

Неожиданный, жестокий удар сбил Маэглина с ног. Отец всегда бил его так – оставаясь спокойным, даже равнодушным, и юноша никогда не мог предугадать, когда ожидать удара. Маэглин поднялся, утирая с лица кровь; он знал, что было бы лучше, если б он не вставал, - отцу нужна была его покорность, а не стойкость – но гордость юного эльфа не позволяла ему безропотно выносить побои.

\- Как… ты… посмел, - цедил Эол сквозь зубы, медленно приближаясь к Маэглину – тому хотелось отступить и вжаться спиной в стену, но юноша подавил в себе это малодушное желание, - Мой сын – наложник. Все придворные знают, что сын Эола Темного Эльфа разделил ложе с царем гномов. Продался за гномьи драгоценности. Запятнал мое имя. Как ты посмел сделать мне такое бесчестье? Шлюха, - новый удар – Маэглин покачнулся, но удержался на ногах, - Такая же, как твоя мать.

\- Не смей порочить имя моей матери! – Маэглин вскинул голову, не обращая внимания на струйку крови, сползавшую по нижней губе.

\- Ты перечишь мне, - не вопрос, а утверждение.

Голос Эола по-прежнему был ровным, только взгляд стал темным, тяжелым, полным угрюмого гнева. Он провел холодными пальцами по волосам Маэглина, по его щеке, по шее – если бы юноша не знал своего отца, эти прикосновения даже могли бы показаться ему нежными, – и вдруг, схватив сына за волосы, резко откинул его голову, принуждая юношу смотреть ему в глаза. Лицо Маэглина было бледным от ярости, губы подрагивали.

\- Как же ты ненавидишь меня, сын, - прошептал Эол, - Признайся – ты ведь мечтаешь о том, чтобы убить меня? И уже размышлял, каким образом сделать это. Думал о клинке, об удавке и о гномьих ядах… Я прав? Но ты всё медлишь… Отчего же, Маэглин? У тебя не хватает духу прикончить своего отца? – твердые губы Темного Эльфа искривились в презрительной усмешке. Он выпустил Маэглина, отступил от него и вдруг, развернувшись, стремительно пошел прочь.

Маэглин стоял, глядя ему вслед. Капелька крови скатилась по подбородку и сорвалась на пол, утонув в густом ворсе ковра. Дрожащая рука юноши сжалась в кулак.

\- Отец! – Эол не остановился, и Маэглин бросился за ним следом. Он грубо схватил Эола за плечи и развернул к себе – отец не успел оттолкнуть его, изумленный решительностью юноши, и Маэглин, выхватив кинжал, приставил клинок к его горлу.

\- Царь гномов лжет. – выдохнул юноша, глядя в непроницаемо-темные, огромные глаза Эола, в которых сейчас на миг вспыхнуло удивление, - Он лжет, как лгут они все. Коварное бесчестное племя. Отчего ты поверил ему, а не мне, своему сыну? – Эол молчал, и Маэглину безумно захотелось ударить это бледное бесстрастное лицо – так, чтобы на сероватой коже загорелись багровые пятна… - Отчего ты так несправедлив ко мне? Отец… - голос Маэглина сорвался, и юноша почувствовал, что у него на глаза наворачиваются злые слезы. Он занес клинок, но вдруг замер, с отчаянием и ненавистью глядя на Эола, который оставался по-прежнему неподвижным, - и, выронив кинжал, толкнул его к стене и впился в его губы, больше кусая, чем целуя.

\- Будь ты проклят… - шептал Маэглин в перерывах между поцелуями, - Ненавижу тебя… Ненавижу…

Дрожащими пальцами он стягивал с отца одежду, содрогаясь от рыданий, и наслаждение для него оборачивалось страданием. Руки Эола, прижимавшие юношу к себе, не ласкали, а причиняли боль, его поцелуи оставляли следы укусов на коже сына, его глаза смотрели с прежним презрением, но Маэглин уже так давно жаждал этой боли… У него кружилась голова от возбуждения и греховности происходящего; юноша упал на колени и снизу вверх взглянул на отца – но тот лишь усмехнулся и грубо подтолкнул Маэглина к своему паху. Юноша почувствовал, как его гордость всколыхнулась от унижения, но он просто не мог остановиться, не мог больше противиться своей разрушительной страсти, пусть и знал, что она погубит его… Он прижался к паху отца, жадно вдыхая его запах, и принялся покусывать и целовать его член через ткань. Эол намотал на руку его волосы, нетерпеливым движением высвободил член и почти насадил Маэглина на него. Перед внутренним взором юноши возникло воспоминание – гномий певец, ублажающий Темного Эльфа… Это заставило его застонать и содрогнуться от новой волны невыносимого, почти мучительного возбуждения; он обхватил губами член отца и принялся насаживаться на него так быстро и глубоко, что уже вскоре начал давиться, но Эол не отпускал его, заставляя брать член всё глубже и глубже…

Маэглину казалось, что он сходит с ума. Эта твердость, этот жар, этот вкус у него на языке – вкус члена его отца – вдруг оказались тем, чего он жаждал всю свою жизнь, тем, чем он томился бессонными ночами; только это теперь было важно… Мелькнула мысль – он проиграл, покорился своему противнику. Но сейчас, когда отец входил в его рот так быстро и страстно, когда он сам, Маэглин, чувствовал, что еще немного – и он сорвется в ту пугающую и в то же время манящую бездну запретного наслаждения, по краю которой он ходил все эти годы… он вдруг необычайно ясно понял, что действительно хотел этого. Хотел быть побежденным. Хотел покориться. Хотел стать наложником собственного отца… Маэглин застонал, содрогаясь в агонии оргазма.

Пальцы Эола впились в его затылок. Маэглин ощутил, как в его горло брызнула сперма, и закашлялся, давясь ею – часть семени оказалась на его губах и подбородке, но у юноши уже не было сил, чтобы утереться. Он стоял на коленях, низко опустив голову и тяжело дыша; по его штанам расплывалось темное пятно. Ненависть и возбуждение исчезли, оставив после себя зияющую пустоту.

Эол взял сына за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, и некоторое время рассматривал его раскрасневшееся лицо, мокрое от пота и слез.

\- Шлюха, - наконец выплюнул Эол – в его голосе уже не было прежней злобы, лишь холодное презрение. Он с пренебрежением оттолкнул от себя юношу и, несколькими быстрыми движениями оправив одежду, вышел из опочивальни, хлопнув дверью.

Дождавшись, когда шаги отца стихнут, Маэглин прислонился к стене, обхватил себя руками, уткнул лицо в колени и горько, беззвучно заплакал.


	4. Величайшее из сокровищ

Войдя в сокровищницу, Маэглин с мгновение помедлил на пороге, вглядываясь в полумрак. Золото и самоцветы, грудами лежавшие на мраморном полу, вспыхивали в неверном свете узорчатых ламп, и этот блеск слепил глаза эльфа, мешая разглядеть истинные размеры залы, чьи стены терялись за горами сокровищ. Холодом дышало все вокруг – юноше казалось, что сами эти драгоценности источают промозглый холод, и даже пламя светильников не дышало жаром, словно и оно было всего лишь расплавленным червонным золотом. Глаза статуй, сделанные из каменьев, враждебно взирали на Маэглина; древние цари подгорного царства, облаченные в пышный доспех, устрашающие в своей надменной застылости, будто бы осуждали эльфа за то, что он посмел войти в их владения.

Царь гномов, сидевший, скрестив ноги, на полу в окружении своих сокровищ, казался еще одной древней статуей. Сейчас, в мигающем свете ламп, черты его лица казались еще более резкими, а смуглая кожа – темнее, чем обычно; когда он поднял голову и взглянул на Маэглина, карие глаза гнома блеснули, словно и они были сделаны из самоцветов.

\- Маэглин, - в устах гномьего царя имя юноши прозвучало так резко и чуждо, что он с трудом узнал его, - Входи. Радуется мое сердце, когда я вижу тебя.

Маэглин, поколебавшись, отошел от порога и решительно приблизился к царю, стараясь не показать своего смятения. Гном благосклонно заулыбался.

\- Ты идешь ко мне так, словно отправляешься на войну, - заметил он – и тихо рассмеялся, - Для чего же ты пришел, сын Эола?

\- Все подгорное царство считает меня твоим наложником, - ответил Маэглин; он пытался говорить холодно, но в его голосе послышалась горечь, - Что за нужда лицемерить, о царь? Если отныне я – твой наложник, то тебе и самому ведомо, для чего я пришел. – с этими словами юноша сбросил одежды и предстал перед царем, обнаженный и прекрасный, кажущийся еще более тонким и стройным в отсветах золота.

Улыбка царя гномов ничуть не изменилась; он по-прежнему смотрел на Маэглина снизу вверх с отстраненным любопытством, чуть склонив голову к плечу.

\- Знаешь ли ты, сын Эола, отчего нас так влечет золото? – задумчиво проговорил он, зачерпнув горсть драгоценностей и медленно пропустив их сквозь пальцы – раздался тихий звон, а затем – шепот, словно сокровища отзывались на прикосновение их хозяина, - Его блеск не дарит тепла, но он согревает душу. Я вижу, чего ты жаждешь, Маэглин. Утешения. И – забвения… Что ж, я могу дать тебе это. Я могу дать тебе много больше, но чую я, что ни богатства, ни знания моего народа, что так влекут твоего отца, тебя не прельщают. Ты горд, сын Темного Эльфа, но твой отец попрал твою гордость, он ранил тебя, и ты надеешься исцелить свою рану. О юноша, ты отравлен, и отравлен уже очень давно, и тебе уже не изгнать яд из своей крови, но я могу облегчить твою боль. Я могу сделать так, чтобы ты… забыл о ней. Согласен ли ты, Маэглин, сын Эола? Согласен ли стать моим?

Маэглин не ответил; вместо этого он порывисто упал на колени подле царя и, прильнув к нему, впился в его губы отчаянным, каким-то неловким поцелуем. Губы гнома были удивительно горячими, влажными, сладковато-горькими на вкус; они были так непохожи на твердые губы отца, но Маэглин, закрыв глаза, всё целовал царя – снова и снова, словно это было ему совершенно необходимо… Словно это помогало ему отбить другой, резкий, запретный вкус.

Наконец царь мягко отстранил Маэглина.

\- Не спеши, мой прекрасный эльф, - проговорил гном со все той же певучей интонацией; он говорил ровно – так, словно у него ничуть не сбилось дыхание, - Спешка убивает наслаждение. Истинное наслаждение – в ожидании.

Царь взял из груды драгоценностей массивный браслет, сверкающий изумрудами; притянув к себе тонкую руку юноши, он осторожно надел браслет ему на запястье и неторопливо повел его вверх, через локоть, к плечу Маэглина. Тот затрепетал от прикосновения холодного металла – он охлаждал пылающую кожу; словно завороженный, эльф следил за тем, как костистые пальцы царя проталкивают браслет все выше, пока он, наконец, не остановился у самого плеча юноши. Протянув руку, Маэглин осторожно коснулся изумрудов, погладил их кончиками пальцев, чуть повернул браслет на руке – каменья заискрились в приглушенном свете сокровищницы.

Царь гномов вновь взял Маэглина за руку – тот внутренне сжался от прикосновения горячих пальцев. На этот раз гном принялся унизывать пальцы юноши перстнями; он примерял кольца, одно за другим, отыскивая те, что подходили эльфу по размеру, и беспрестанно поглаживал пальцы юноши, заставляя того трепетать от этого странного, немного неприятного ощущения: холод металла, жар плоти. Наконец, когда на каждом пальце эльфа сверкало по самоцвету, царь поднес его руки к губам и прикоснулся легким поцелуем к каждому перстню, не задевая при этом кожу юноши; Маэглин тихо застонал и попытался было вновь поцеловать царя, но тот, улыбнувшись, покачал головой.

\- Будь терпелив, сын Эола, - сказал он.

Гном собрал в горсть тяжелые черные волосы юноши, зарылся в них пальцами, отпустил так, чтобы они блестящей волной хлынули на плечи и грудь Маэглина. Взяв обеими руками тяжелый венец, он возложил его на голову эльфу, и чуть отодвинулся, как бы желая посмотреть на него со стороны; а Маэглин в тот же миг почувствовал, как тяжесть венца заставляет его склонить голову. И когда царь гномов, отыскав рядом с собою большое, усаженное сапфирами и рубинами оплечье, уложил его на плечи юноши, тот осознал, что не может вздохнуть от тяжести лежащих на нем украшений. Ибо это были не невесомые драгоценности, созданные искусными руками эльфийских мастеров – это были гномьи сокровища, которые не придавали силу, а угнетали, затмевали своим темным пламенем, а не облекали призрачной красотой.

Глаза царя гномов зажглись затаенным блеском; казалось, он был весьма доволен своей работой. Взяв Маэглина за плечи, он мягко, но властно заставил его лечь на спину. Звякнули драгоценности, иссиня-черные волосы рассыпались по полу, мрамор обдал кожу эльфа ледяным холодом, и юноше почудилось, что украшения на нем стали еще тяжелее. Рука метнулась к шее, чтобы стянуть оплечье, но царь остановил руку Маэглина, коснулся запястья своими горячими губами и уложил обе руки юноши у него на груди, словно готовил его для погребения. Маэглин попытался сделать вдох – и не смог.

Царь гномов тем временем осторожно приподнял его ногу и начал медленно, своими как обычно неторопливыми, плавными, красивыми движениями нанизывать на его лодыжку звенящие браслеты. Маэглин закрыл глаза. У него кружилась голова, перед глазами все плыло в золотистом тумане, лица статуй казались живыми; юноша начал задыхаться под тяжестью драгоценностей – ему почудилось, что на нем лежат все сокровища подгорного царства, и скоро они раздавят его в наказание за то, что эльф посмел потревожить их покой.

В какой-то момент Маэглин почувствовал, как его века коснулось что-то холодное и влажное. Открыв глаза, юноша увидел, что гном, склонившись над ним, сосредоточенно обводит его глаза черной тушью. Маэглин хотел спросить, для чего он это делает, но обнаружил, что не может выговорить ни слова; царь, словно почувствовав его смятение, усмехнулся уголками губ.

Наконец гном закончил; поднявшись на ноги, царь склонил голову к плечу и оглядел распростертого перед ним обнаженного юношу: золото на нем горело зловещим блеском, белая кожа слабо светилась, точно жемчуг.

\- Как ты прекрасен, мой юный эльф, - проговорил царь с неподдельным восхищением, - Мои глаза привыкли созерцать величайшие драгоценности подгорного царства, но никогда доселе я не видел подобной красоты. О юноша, ты воистину подарил мне счастье. Ты станешь лучшим украшением моей сокровищницы, Маэглин, сын Эола Темного Эльфа.

В когтистой руке царя гномов появился ошейник, украшенный прихотливой вязью – слова могучего заговора были вплетены в нее; опустившись подле Маэглина, гном защелкнул ошейник на его шее, ласкающим движением провел по коже юноши кончиками пальцев и пристегнул к нему тяжелую цепь, что тянулась к петле в стене.

Царь склонился к лицу Маэглина, побледневшему как полотно.

\- Вот видишь, мое бесценное сокровище, - прошептал он в его губы, - Теперь нам некуда спешить.

Гном поцеловал юношу – точнее, благоговейно прикоснулся губами к его губам – и, поднявшись, покинул сокровищницу. Лицо царя гномов освещала умиротворенная улыбка.


	5. Магия цепей

Горячие руки царя гномов скользили по коже Маэглина. Юноша закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь своим ощущениям; все его тело, каждый нерв, каждый мускул трепетал от этих легких прикосновений. Движения царя были плавными, завораживающими, немного отстраненными – как будто были частью ритуала. Эти ласки не дарили наслаждения – напротив, они заставляли эльфа томиться, изнывая от ожидания, от тщетного стремления продлить их, от жажды большего, которую царь гномов не позволял ему утолить вот уже много дней.

За то время, что Маэглин пробыл в сокровищнице – в своей роскошной темнице – его пленитель приучил тело юноши отзываться на любое, даже самое невинное и невесомое прикосновение. Царь гномов мог надолго оставлять его в одиночестве, и тогда Маэглин сидел, окруженный величайшими богатствами подгорного царства, во тьме, в которой тускло мерцало древнее золото, и в тишине настолько полной, что эльфу начинало казаться, что сокровища гномов шепчут ему на неведомом языке свои темные тайны. Он потерял счет времени; Маэглин не знал, прошел ли день, неделя или месяц, когда царь гномов вновь появлялся в его темнице, которая все больше напоминала юноше утопающую в драгоценностях царскую гробницу. Само время точно остановилось здесь, застыв в надменной торжественности.

\- Уверен, тебя обрадует весть, что твой отец очень обеспокоен твоим исчезновением, - говорил царь гномов, задумчиво проводя кончиками когтей по груди Маэглина. Тот не ответил – не мог ответить: юноше уже казалось, что он забыл, как звучит собственный голос – только, тихо застонав, подался навстречу руке гнома. – Темный Эльф подозревает, что сыны Махала скрывают тебя от него. Не так давно он почти в открытую угрожал мне, что если мы не выдадим ему сына, он перережет всех моих придворных и меня заодно. – царь рассмеялся – в полумраке сверкнули золотые зубы, - Он весьма самонадеян, твой отец. Всегда был таким. Возможно, за то и любит его мой народ: эльф с гномьей спесью… И сейчас он ярится так, точно я украл у него лучшее из его сокровищ. – взгляд Маэглина на миг прояснился; он резко приподнялся, дернув цепь, будто силился высвободиться, но царь, положив руку ему на лоб, заставил его вновь опуститься на пол, - Но не тревожься, мой драгоценный, - сказал он мягко, коснувшись губ юноши – тот приоткрыл рот и попытался поцеловать его пальцы, - Эол никогда не найдет тебя. Никто тебя не найдет… Ибо ты принадлежишь мне.

На лицо Маэглина набежала тень, и он вновь напрягся, натягивая цепь. Заметив эту перемену, царь гномов склонился к пленнику и коснулся губами его лба. Потом спустился ниже и принялся осторожно целовать его шею, плечи, грудь… Тело эльфа обмякло; он судорожно вздохнул, притянул к себе голову царя и зарылся пальцами в его жесткие кудрявые волосы. Скользя губами по телу юноши, гном мимоходом коснулся соска – это длилось всего мгновение, но Маэглин выгнулся, дрожа от желания, пытаясь продлить мимолетное наслаждение. Он никогда не унижался до мольбы, однако царь гномов знал – рано или поздно юноша сдастся, и покорные, жалкие слова сорвутся с его губ. И тогда Маэглин, сын Эола Темного Эльфа, будет всецело принадлежать ему.

Юноше казалось, что эта сладкая пытка будет длиться бесконечно. Он выгибался, запрокидывал голову, ловил ртом воздух, но все равно задыхался, ибо спертый воздух подземной сокровищницы не мог насытить его легкие. Руки эльфа утопали в драгоценностях; балансируя на грани забытья, он сжимал горсти монет и каменьев, и не чувствовал, как они ранят его ладони. Время от времени Маэглину казалось, что еще одно прикосновение – пусть даже почти неощутимое – и он, наконец, достигнет пика наслаждения, к которому так отчаянно стремился все эти дни; но в тот же миг царь гномов отстранялся и не прикасался к юноше, дожидаясь, пока его возбуждение уляжется, чтобы вновь начать пытку.

Маэглин глотал слезы – он понимал, что должен ненавидеть своего мучителя, но вместо этого испытывал только непреодолимое влечение, желание, жажду, которая заставляла его тело отзываться унизительной благодарностью на каждое прикосновение гнома. Иногда – после часов ласк, в моменты, пронизанные предельным наслаждением – Маэглин готов был умолять царя подарить ему оргазм; но в последний момент гордость останавливала юношу, и ему оставалось только в бессилии сжимать в руках горсти драгоценностей.

Странно – все эти дни он почти не думал об отце; в какой-то момент он вдруг осознал, что не может вспомнить его лица. В памяти Маэглина темнела только худощавая сутулая фигура, которая постепенно расплывалась, растворяясь в мареве призрачного наслаждения, что дарили ему ласки царя гномов. Гномий царь уже снился ему, лишь о нем Маэглин грезил в долгие часы одиночества, когда он сидел в полумраке сокровищницы, бездумно уставившись на груды драгоценностей, и пальцы юноши гладили золото, словно его холод мог согреть его. Вскоре Маэглин уже не мог различить грезы и явь; даже сейчас, когда царь гномов во плоти сидел подле него, когда его руки касались тела юноши, заставляя его кожу вспыхивать мириадами искорок желания, когда терпкий запах гнома, благовоний и дыма дурманящих трав щипал его ноздри, Маэглин не мог понять, действительно ли он видит перед собой царя гномов или просто мечтает о нем в тишине своей темницы.

Эльф закрыл глаза, вновь желая провалиться в сладкое забытье, но что-то заставило его вздрогнуть и вынырнуть из золотистой дымки, которая уже давно стала для Маэглина цветом наслаждения. Юноша с трудом разлепил веки, но его взгляд по-прежнему заволакивала дымка желания, и он не видел ничего, кроме вспыхивавших то тут, то там самоцветов. Он ощущал что-то влажное на лице; лизнув уголок губ, Маэглин различил вкус крови. Такой непохожий на вкус губ царя, такой живой – словно отзвук далекого надземного мира.

Маэглин заморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение, но все расплывалось у него перед глазами, и он видел лишь высокую темную фигуру, возвышающуюся над ним – как будто Маэглин вновь пытался вспомнить отца.

Теперь влага касалась его руки; повернув голову, юноша увидел, что вокруг его тела расплывается темная, почти черная в полумраке сокровищницы, лужа. Маэглин не сразу понял, что это было, пока не увидел царя гномов, который без движения лежал в этой луже; его раскосые темные глаза были широко раскрыты и уже не блестели, а одежды насквозь пропитались кровью.

На один долгий миг сердце Маэглина сжалось в страдании… А потом словно могущественные чары схлынули с него, и пришла боль, пронзившая насквозь его тело, а за нею – холод и жажда, но не та жажда наслаждения, что он испытывал все это время, а настоящая жажда и голод. Застонав, Маэглин попытался подняться, но покачнулся от головокружения и вновь опустился на пол, больно ударившись затылком о мрамор, и эта боль словно окончательно пробудила его.

Маэглин увидел отца, вытирающего окровавленный клинок, и бездыханное тело царя гномов, лежащее у его ног.

\- Не пытайся встать, - хмуро бросил он Маэглину, даже не взглянув на него, - После всего, чем опоил тебя этот гномий выродок, ты не то что идти, ты даже голову поднять не сможешь.

\- Отец… - прошептал Маэглин, все еще не веря своим глазам, - и вдруг заплакал. Его не сотрясали рыдания – слезы просто текли по лицу одна за другой, и юноше казалось, что вместе с этими слезами к нему приходит долгожданное освобождение.

Эол вложил меч в ножны. Наклонившись к Маэглину, он без труда расстегнул ошейник – как будто со смертью царя гномов умерла и магия колдовского металла – и поднял сына на руки, бережно прижимая его к себе. Маэглин приник к груди отца; он вдруг почувствовал неимоверную усталость – словно вся тяжесть гор навалилась на него. Крепкий сон смежил его веки, и юноша уже не помнил, как Эол вынес его из сокровищницы.


	6. Ты - мой

Маэглин открыл глаза лишь тогда, когда его лица коснулся бледный свет молодого месяца. Он лежал на расстеленном на земле плаще, а под ним шуршали опавшие листья; щеку юноши грело тепло костра, он слышал, как мирно потрескивают ветки и шипят капли жира, падая в огонь. Где-то неподалеку журчала вода. Вновь прикрыв веки, Маэглин с наслаждением прислушался к таинственным звукам ночного леса; лесная прохлада ласкала его кожу, листва шептала о чем-то над его головой, и ветер доносил до него запах воды.

Повернув голову, Маэглин увидел фигуру отца, трепещущую в мареве костра: Эол следил за кроликом, жарящимся на вертеле, и время от времени поливал мясо стекающим с него соком.

Собравшись с силами, Маэглин поднялся и, пошатываясь, подошел к костру. Эол поднял голову.

\- Зачем встал?

\- Я уже могу ходить. – Маэглин украдкой взглянул в лицо отца, освещенное отблесками костра, - Весь этот путь… ты нес меня на руках?

\- А ты полагал, что ты летел по воздуху? – Эол снял кролика с огня и принялся с некоторым раздражением разделывать его, не глядя на сына, - Благодари валар за то, что я нашел тебя раньше, чем ты назвал царя своим господином. Если бы ты произнес это, чары стали бы нерушимыми. Вот, ешь. – Эол сунул кусок мяса в руку Маэглина.

Только сейчас юноша ощутил, насколько он голоден. Он жадно набросился на мясо и быстро расправился со своим куском; но когда Маэглин потянулся к следующему, Эол остановил его руку.

\- Достаточно на сегодня. Ты не ел пять дней; не хочу, чтобы мой сын умер от того, что объелся.

\- Пять дней… - изумленно повторил Маэглин. А ему-то казалось, что прошли недели, если не месяцы!

Эол мрачно усмехнулся.

\- А ты думал, сколько? Не найди я тебя вовремя, провел бы на цепи всю жизнь. По крайней мере, пока не наскучил бы царю.

Маэглин смотрел в огонь, наблюдая за его пляской на почерневших ветках, и в его отсветах ему виделся блеск гномьего золота.

\- Спасибо тебе, отец, - наконец тихо проговорил он, - Ты спас меня от страшной участи.

Эол покончил с последним куском мяса и бросил кости в костер. Пламя зашипело, взметнулось, плюнуло искрами.

\- Я сделал это не ради тебя. – сказал он резко, - Царь гномов попытался завладеть тем, что принадлежит мне. Это не должно было остаться безнаказанным. – Эол посмотрел на сына, и тот опустил голову, сжавшись под его пронзительным взглядом, - Ты – мой, Маэглин. Ты принадлежишь мне душой и телом. Запомни это – или я закую тебя в цепи.

\- Я помню, - прошептал Маэглин, - И всегда помнил, отец.

Юноша вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение сильных пальцев; подняв голову, он встретился с тяжелым взглядом Эола. Предчувствие, которого он боялся и в то же время – жаждал всем сердцем, бросило Маэглина в жар; задыхаясь от собственной дерзости, он притянул отца к себе. Его губы нашли губы Эола. Маэглин утонул в поцелуе, чувствуя, как его затопляет волна невыносимого желания, и еще крепче вцепился в одежду отца, словно боялся, что уже в следующий миг тот оттолкнет его. Но Эол не отталкивал – напротив, он углубил поцелуй, проник языком в рот сына, а его руки заскользили по телу Маэглина, забираясь под одежду, царапая кожу, сжимая плоть… Маэглина уже била дрожь; ему казалось, что каждый миг он теряет сознание, умирая и вновь возрождаясь в муках от каждого касания, каждого поцелуя своего отца. Отчаянно застонав, он упал на спину, увлекая за собой Эола – и задохнулся от восторга и возбуждения, когда отец вжался в него всем телом так, что Маэглин ощутил восставший член, упирающийся ему в пах.

\- Отец мой, - выдохнул Маэглин, глядя туманящимися страстью глазами в потемневшее от похоти лицо Эола, - Мой господин, мой единственный повелитель, возьми меня… Возьми же меня, молю, отец… любимый…

Эол, не ответив, вновь впился в его губы, скорее терзая их, чем лаская; и Маэглин, впуская в себя язык отца, раздвинул ноги, уже не стыдясь своего сладострастия. Он почувствовал, как рука Эола содрала с него штаны, разорвав их, как пальцы отца вторглись в него и начали растягивать – нервно, грубо, так, что Маэглину хотелось кричать от боли. Но вместо этого он стонал, не в силах оторваться от губ отца, и прогибался навстречу его пальцам; рука Маэглина скользнула к паху Эола, огладила, сжала член, чей жар юноша чувствовал даже через ткань… Это было так восхитительно – чувствовать, насколько отец хочет его, насколько сильно он жаждет им овладеть – что Маэглину показалось, что он может кончить от одного только ощущения жара и твердости в своей руке.

Но внезапно Эол с хриплым рычанием отбросил руку сына, вжал его в землю, удерживая его за плечи так, словно Маэглин пытался вырваться, и снова поцеловал его – остервенелым, грубым поцелуем, больше напоминающим укус. Маэглин почувствовал, как член отца раздвигает стенки его ануса; юношу прошила боль, какую он не испытывал никогда прежде. Он закричал, заплакал, не чувствуя слез и не слыша своего крика; весь мир словно исчез, оставив ему лишь одно ощущение – непрекращающейся острой боли, которая, утихнув на мгновение, вновь накатывала на него жаркой волной, заставляя заходиться в истошном вопле.

Маэглину мнилось, что эта мука длится уже целую вечность, что она никогда не прекратится, и в конце концов его сердце, не выдержав, просто разорвется. Но вдруг юноша понял, что волны боли прекратили обрушиваться на него, и от них остались лишь тупые слабые отголоски. Тьма перед его глазами рассеялась, из нее постепенно начали выплывать стволы деревьев, языки пламени, листва над головой, мигающие звезды… Маэглин лежал, раздавленный болью, с трудом загоняя воздух в легкие, и прислушивался к странному зудящему ощущению, которое расходилось из точки где-то глубоко внутри него.

Юноша не смог сдержать изумленный вздох, когда его лица, мокрого от слез, коснулись губы Эола.

\- Маэглин, - прошептал он, глядя на сына так, словно только сейчас увидел, насколько тот красив, - Ты – мой, Маэглин… Только мой.

\- Я твой, - послушно прошептал юноша.

А в следующее мгновение у него перехватило дыхание от удивления, боли и еще чего-то странного, слишком острого для наслаждения, но в то же время – упоительного настолько, что Маэглину хотелось испытывать это вновь и вновь. Он вцепился в плечи отца, подаваясь навстречу новому ощущению, желая найти положение, в котором оно станет еще ярче, и Эол, довольно рассмеявшись, снова толкнулся во влажный от крови анус сына. Маэглин почувствовал прикосновение жесткой ладони отца к своему члену; странное наслаждение пришло вновь и на этот раз вспыхнуло еще ослепительней, и юноша снова закричал – уже не от боли… Оглушающие волны наслаждения накатывали на него одна за другой, все чаще и чаще, все сильнее, пока наконец не слились в один жаркий поток, в котором тело Маэглина плавилось, точно в горящей лаве.

Маэглин запрокинул голову, сжал коленями бедра отца, и тогда Эол резко поднял сына с земли и с силой насадил его на свой член, заставив юношу забиться в оргазме. Темный Эльф почувствовал, как его член разрывает плоть – это ощущение было настолько великолепным, что Эол, зарычав сквозь зубы, наконец излился в израненный анус сына, выкрикнув из последних сил:

\- Ты – мой!..

Он продолжал прижимать к себе Маэглина, даже когда вышел из него; тело юноши вздрагивало от эха оргазма и от боли, которая постепенно возвращалась. Маэглин обнимал отца, тихо всхлипывая; уткнувшись в его шею, юноша вдыхал его запах, что теперь смешивался с острым запахом пота и семени. В эти мгновения Маэглин ясно осознал, что Эол вовсе не даровал ему свободу – нет, он просто вывел его из одной темницы и бросил в другую, в свою собственную, из которой Маэглину уже не сбежать… Ибо он не хотел сбегать. Маэглин понимал, что даже если ему удастся вытравить из своей памяти образ отца, у него всегда останется воспоминание о мертвом блеске этой страсти, что не дарит тепла, но согревает душу его иллюзией.


End file.
